deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Paradise Plaza
}| }| }} |image = |stores = 19 |notable = Colombian Roastmasters, Jill's Sandwiches, Child's Play, TuneMakers |survivor = Heather Tompkins, Pamela Tompkins, Ronald Shiner, Jennifer Gorman, Ray Mathison, Nathan Crabbe, Michelle Feltz, Beth Shrake, Cheryl Jones, Tad Hawthorne, Simone Ravendark |psychopath = Kent Swanson, Sean Keanan |mission = A Strange Group, Cut From the Same Cloth |pp = Servbot Head |}} Paradise Plaza is an area of Willamette Parkview Mall. It is directly connected to Leisure Park and the Entrance Plaza, but in the beginning of the game there is a gate bocking off that exit, and there is a secret route to Wonderland Plaza through the bathroom. The warehouse also goes to the roof which is, at the beginning of the game, the only way to get to the security room. This is where the player first meets Kent Swanson, Sean Keanan and the True Eye cult. The area appears to have a tropical theme, distinct from other areas of the mall. Stores First Floor *Contemporary Reading (P101) *Child's Play (P102) *Players (P103) *Jill's Sandwiches (P104) *Entertainment Isle (P105) *TuneMakers (P106) *Cantonbury's (P107) *Bachman's Bookporium (P108) *Tyke n' Tots (P109) *Ye Olde Toybox (P110) *SporTrance (P111) (1st and 2nd floor) *Universe of Optics (P112) *Kids' Choice Clothing (P113) *Josh's Jewels (P114) *Cam's Camera (P115) *Shoekin's (P116) Second Floor *Colombian Roastmasters (P202) *Tucci's of Rome (P203) *Lady About Town (P204) Survivors *Heather Tompkins *Pamela Tompkins *Ronald Shiner *Jennifer Gorman *Ray Mathison *Nathan Crabbe *Michelle Feltz *Beth Shrake *Cheryl Jones *Tad Hawthorne *Simone Ravendark Psychopaths *Kent Swanson *Sean Keanan Items (Incomplete) The following items are found in Paradise Plaza outside of the stores. For items in the stores, see their respective pages. *22 Potted Plants: Six surrounding the pool outside Jill's Sandwiches, four on the bridge outside Child's Play and Players, three along the water outside Cantonbury's, two along the water outside Bachman's Bookporium, two along the water outside Players, two near the clock in front of the door to the Warehouse, one between Cam's Camera and Josh's Jewels, one between Entertainment Isle and TuneMakers, and one at the entrance to Colby's Movieland *6 Garbage Cans: Two surrounding the pool outside Jill's Sandwiches, one right of the stairs near Kids' Choice Clothing, one between Ye Olde Toybox and SporTrance, one between Entertainment Isle and TuneMakers, and one at the entrance to Leisure Park *5 Benches: Two surrounding the pool outside Jill's Sandwiches, one along the water outside Child's Play, and one along the pool of water by Kids' Choice Clothing, and one along the water outside Cantonbury's *3 Cardboard Boxes: Two under the stairs near the bathrooms, and one under the stairs near Kids' Choice Clothing *2 Snacks near the pool outside Jill's Sandwiches: One among the red flowers facing TuneMakers, and one by the lamppost near the entrance to Leisure Park *1 Bowling Ball in the pool outside Jill's Sandwiches *1 Bucket in the men's bathroom *1 Push Broom in the men's bathroom *1 Stuffed Bear: On top of the blue ridge above Josh's Jewels *1 Orange Juice: Next to the Stuffed Bear *1 SMG: On top of the blue ridge above Josh's Jewels Demo Version Paradise Plaza is the only playable area in the demo; however, if you try to leave the plaza, the demo automatically ends. The demo also ends if you stay in the plaza until 7:00 pm. Category:Dead Rising Locations Category:Dead Rising Plaza